1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and, particularly, to a foldable electronic device such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, generally have two housings rotatably joined by a hinge that allows one of the housings to fold upon one another. Many such foldable mobile phones have most of the electronics in one of the housings, called the main body, and less electronics in the other housing, called the cover.
A typical foldable electronic device includes a main body, a cover, a hollow cylindrical shaft, and a flexible circuit element. The shaft defines a shaft slot extending from a part of the shaft to one end of the shaft along a direction substantially parallel to an axis of the shaft. The cover is pivoted to the main body via the shaft. One end of the flexible circuit element is fixed to the main body, and the other end of the flexible circuit element is fixed to the cover, wherein a part of the flexible circuit element enters the shaft at one end, and passes through the shaft slot to be exposed to the outside. However, when the cover is rotated relative to the main body many times, the flexible circuit element is liable to be scraped, folded or broken due to the friction with the end of the shaft.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.